


Raw Hunger; Animalistic Instincts

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Sombra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, If you don’t know then don’t read, Knotting, Omega Hana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, This is an Omegaverse AU so be aware of what you will be reading, filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “A subtle sob was released from swollen lips. It was followed by a mumble of Korean words, faded and meaningless at the peak of moment.”





	Raw Hunger; Animalistic Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class and I wrote this up. Enjoy!

“Olivia.”

A deep breath is swallowed, choked by a sudden groan.

“Olivia.”

A subtle sob was released from swollen lips. It was followed by a mumble of Korean words, faded and meaningless at the peak of moment.

“Olivia.”

An animalistic growl, heavy with desire and hunger. Hungry for the taste of nectar. For the sweet sweet satisfaction of drinking it up from the moisten flower. Desiring the sounds that elicits a shock of pleasure to the core, feeding into a creature that wants to claim. A predatorial claim.

“Olivia. Olivia. Olivia.”

A chant. A silent beg to be released from her shackles of pained lust. Fingers dig into the bedsheets to stay grounded, to prevent herself from engulfing herself into the white hot heat.

“Hana.”

A low hiss. The fingers suddenly jerk upwards inside the tight heat, nudging against a small spot that melts the Omega. A warning. It isn’t time. Hana wasn’t allowed to be released. She needed to be molded into the Alpha’s control. The three fingers warn her that if she acts up again, she will not get the satisfaction of what that selective spot will grant her. Hana knows. In the hazy fog of lust, Hana knows that Olivia holds the power to release or to claim. There is no inbetween.

“Hana.”

The fingers slipped out, following by a consistent string of nectar that lubricated the entrance. Hana is left empty. The Omega was lost in a maze. The only way out was to wait for the Alpha to save her.

“Hana.”

A gentle reminder that she is still here. In the exotic flesh, coated with a thin layer of sweat and her tanned skin decorated with light red moon crescents on her shoulders, marks of desperation that Olivia denies, the Alpha sprawls her body on top of her Omega.

“Olivia.”

The heat of an another human, the precious sign of life, lingers on her sensitive skin. Hana remains still, scared that if she moved she would lose her prize. Time seems to have slowed, almost as if it has even stopped.

“Hana.”

Two muscular thighs softly, yet firmly, nudge quivering pale legs apart, dotted with red indents in a shape of teeth marks and bruises forming from pressure originating from powerful fingers, to allow entrance for the Alpha. The Omega accepts. Her gate is open to allow Olivia inside her embrace.

Hana gasps as she felt something poking her inner thigh, coated with a thin layer of wetness that sticks to her skin. It was big. It excited the Korean woman. Her long brown hair splayed across the pillow, Hana turns her head upwards to present her neck. A submissive act. An Omega act.

Olivia responds by clamping her teeth into the soft flesh of the Korean’s neck. The women releases a low groan, like tasting good food for the first time. Hungry. The Alpha gives a gentle bite, a test. Hana jumps a bit. She was a bit scared. Hana was like a bunny caught in the jaws of a wolf. One snap. It could be over. The prey belongs to the predator.

“Olivia.”

An urge. A push. Olivia suckles Hana’s neck, marking the pale flesh until it was dark red. Move up and down, Olivia left a red sea of bruised flesh. Hana belongs to Olivia. The Alpha’s hand slips down in between their bodies, her fingers searching. Long indexes wrap around the length, pulsing and throbbing. It begged to be shoved into something tight. Something hot. Something wet.

“Hana.”

The tip poked at Hana’s aching sex, releasing a series of moans and begs. English splashed with Korean, Hana spoke in her own language that only Olivia could understand. In response, Olivia speaks in Spanish to assure Hana that she will reward her bunny. Purple orbs gaze upon brown eyes, a silent chance to resist. A chance for them to stop. A chance for them to back out.

Olivia kept eye contact with Hana as she poked against Hana’s sex, deciphering any resistance from the Korean. With none, Olivia grits her teeth as she pushes her length into the molten hot core, relishing in the tight walls that immediately clung onto her. The Omega releases a loud moan, gasping into the air like she had just woken up from a death trance. Hana squeezes onto Olivia’s length, as if trying to push her out. The Alpha was huge, no doubt, and Hana could feel the rod rubbing against her vaginal walls. The stretch was a fiery burn. Tears edged in her eyes as the Omega took deep breaths.

“Hana.”

As much as Olivia wanted to thrust herself into the tight cavern, she was patient. Hana has already let her claim her, there was no need to rush it out. The tightness of her walls clamp onto her hard length, fluttering a bit as Hana accepted more of her. Inch by inch, Olivia releases a series of groans as her cock slipped in deeper.

Hana gave small squeezes to test the cock inside of her. Olivia would groan as Hana gave each testing squeeze. When it got too much, she releases a snarl at the Korean.

“I won’t stop if you keep doing that.”

It came out as a breathy moan rather than a defensive warning. Olivia bucks her hips to let the last few inches slide right in. Trembling legs wrapped around Olivia’s waist, needing a lifeline as the stretch was continuously giving Hana waves of pleasure and pain. As much as Hana wanted to tease her Alpha, she wanted time to adjust to the size. Her heart pounded like an animal being chased. The cock filled her past her limits. Hana had no idea if Olivia could even move. With that warning, however, she was sure Olivia will figure out a way.

Hana felt that it was more painful to just be still. The cock just throbbed inside of her and her walls ached for something more, something to help ease the pain. A wave of submission coated Hana’s will and the Omega looked up at purple eyes. With a display of her pouty lips, spreading her legs out a bit farther, Hana lets out a controlled whine. A whine for more. A whine to continue. A whine to be fucked.

“Olivia, please. Fuck me.”

Something snapped in the Alpha. A raw instinct. It was like Hana’s words was a key to her restraint. With a quick slam into Hana’s sex, Olivia started to rut into her Omega. Hana lets out a loud cry, the corner of her lips curled upwards, along with a sliver of her tongue sticking out. Olivia slammed her hips back into the molten heat, pulling out until the tip was barely inside before ramming the entire length back inside the precious sex. Hana’s legs bounced back as the Alpha’s body jerked her body up and down, rocking with the bed. Her perky breast, which has been unattended all this time, bounced with each thrust.

Hana’s throat was growing dry as her moans was released into the heavy air. The mixture of pleasure and pain was splitting her apart in a euphoric rhythm of thrusts. Her vaginal walls clung onto the length as it rubbed against her, creating that wonderful friction, feeding into her carnal desires. The Omega could feel a pressure building. Each thrust ignited the pressure, lighting it up more as the flame grew bigger.

In. Out. In. Out. Hana’s eyes rolled up, gasping as her body shudders with each harsh thrust. The pressure was on the edge. Hana didn’t know if she could hold on any longer. Just when she thought she had reached her limit, Hana felt something bigger roughly nudge against her open sex. Brown eyes widen as the Omega figured out what it was. A knot. A huge knot was waiting for her. Even though Hana felt so full, her body knew it wanted it. A strong hand grabbed her thigh, pushing it towards Hana to allow more room for Olivia. With a low growl, Olivia rutted the knot against the sealed sex. Each empty thrust was met with resistance. Olivia needed the key to open the gate.

“Hana.”

A groan escapes Olivia’s mouth. The pressure in her cock was too much. With a snarl, she willed herself to regain control.

“Take my knot. All of it. You’ll take my knot.”

Brown eyes looked into purple lust, a mixture of dominance and power into one. Hana lets out a whimper, trying to relax her tight core. She took deep breaths. One breath. Two breaths. Three. Hana felt Olivia push her way inside, that large knot squeezed into the impossibly tight cavern to reclaim it’s home. The Omega lets out a haggard groan, feeling like she was melting with her Alpha. Hana felt something snapped and she was rewarded with a flood of sweet pleasure. Her sex relaxed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Olivia moans as her cock spurted, coating the inside of Hana’s walls with her essence.

The prey is captured. The predator has claimed. Hana gasp as the knot sealed her sex, not letting a drop of Olivia’s precious seed escape. With her belly filled, Hana collapse into the bed, followed by her Alpha. Olivia lets out a sigh, gently kissing Hana on her cheeks, forehead, and neck. A reward. A compliment. Hana purrs into the kisses as sleepiness overtakes her mind.

“Olivia.”

“Hana.”

“Oli...via.”

A soft kiss. A tender kiss. Olivia, her cock still trapped inside, watches with pride as her bunny fell into a deep slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


End file.
